Blazblue x RWBY Crossover challangeidea
by FubarDuck91
Summary: this is an idea a friend and I had and I thought why not see if anyone can do anything with it.
My and a friends idea for a fanfiction crossover of Blazblue and RWBY

in witch renment is the future of earth where the black beast wasnt killed but slowly degraded and split apart became the cretures of grimm  
its rampage shefted the earths contenents into what they are in RWBY  
dust is cristalised sither  
over time humanity has develuped Aura/semblance insted of ars magus  
the nox noctorus where never made  
the six heros never formed and bloodedge never appered  
takamagahara faded from exestance (some how)  
the observers were killed in the war with the black beast  
the N-O-L never was astablished  
the only things that have remained from the blazblue timeline is some ruins of citys the size of a small town in the heart of grimm infested lands  
the RWBY world is mostly the same as it was in cannon exepte some people (Ozpen/Glenda/James/Qrow/Salam/ect) have a little knowlage of the world befor there own  
but that knowlage isnt complete and some of it is guess work on there part

in another timeline Ragna has been training with Jubie for 2 years now he has just turned 17  
because he has been progressing far faster than Jubie and Rachal have thought Jubie desides to give him blood-Scythe to learn how to use it  
while traveling the world  
somehow ragna gets sent to the privious menchend timeline  
sence there is little syther in the air he loses the ability to see out of his right eye and use his right arm  
until he gets attacked by a grimm and kills it insted of the grimm just fading into the wind its smoke/dust/particals are absorbed into his Blazblue  
when this happens he can see and use it again

he at some point runs into Ozpen or Qrow and is brought to beacon for questioning or is questioned there if he is found by Ozpen  
after finding out some things about where he is he thniks he was transported to another demention  
because he hasnt seen anthing that could tye this world he has found himself in to his own  
so Ozpen or Qrow or Glenda talk him into becoming a hunter  
he goes along with it so he can learn more about the world and find away back to his  
this all happens maybe 2-3 monthes befor the start of RWBY

-misc things here-  
1 Ragna isnt as full of hate in this timeline because Jubie has tryed to help him with his mental scaring done by terumi  
2 Ragna knows he is an artaficel humen  
3 he dosnt have to join team RWBY or JNPR but he does become friends with them  
4 he has an aura but it isnt as strong of a defencive shield as the peoples in this time line  
but he heals alot faster than they do because of the Azure and such so it really wouldnt matter  
5 this is not a god-like Ragna because really he has never been god like but he is a badass tho  
he is one of the best fighters at the school tho but he can still be beat.  
6 he plays his drive Soul Eater off as his semblance  
7 he is not to keen on telling people about the Azure for good reason he knows what he can become if he losses control of it  
8 pairings are kinda up in the air

(Ragna x Blake)  
I guess it would work but thats going off his soposed affinity for cats and he would see faunus as if they were beastkin  
and he seems to get along with most of the beastkin we see in Blazblue  
but there would have to be a good amount of charecter development for this one.  
would be cool to see if someone could make this work.

(Ragna x Yang)  
Both are older siblings so there is some commen grond there (as small as it is tho)  
both are protective of there younger siblings (Ragna befor Terumi fucked everything up)  
even then Ragna cant seem to really kill jin even tho he says he will never forgive him and all the chances he has had to finish him in the story  
and this shows that he still cares for him as a brother but other than the sibling thing they have in common i dont know if this one could work.  
but hey its fanfiction so what ever if its writen well then any crack pairing/crossover pairing could work

(Ragna x Weiss)  
honestly i see Ragna and Weiss relationship being like his a rachels  
but hey its FF and RagnaXRachel is aparently a populer pairing so what ever if its writen well then go for it.

(Ragna x Ruby)  
really i see Ruby reminding Ragna of Saya/Noel so it might be painful for him to be around her until he gets to know her  
and this is on top of the two year age defference (Ragna is still 17 in this) but its fanfiction so somone out there could make it work  
i do know Ruby would be interested in learning about Blood Scythe tho

other pairings could work too but i cant think of anything atm  
pairings i dont really see happening are

(Ragna X Cinder)  
i see Ragna getting a Terumi kinda vib from her at lest in how minipuliciv she and he are

(Ragna x Neo)  
he would get a Terumi vib from her personality (Mocking/Psychopathic/Cruel)

(Ragna x Emerald)  
Emeralds stroung loyalty to Cinder would most likly stop this pairing from happening unless she defected from Cinders faction.

(Ragna x Coco)  
well its ff and arnt all crossover pairings crack pairings anyway? even if they can make sense?

(Ragna x Velvet)  
getting noel vibs here kinda but what ever its fan fiction. and Ragna X Noel is populerish anyway.

(Ragna x Pyrrha)  
she is kinda simmaler to Celica in that both can be selfless both are kind and try to help there friends in any way they can?  
we do see that Celica has a thing for Bloodedge (AKA Ragna from the war against the Black Beast)  
Pyrrha and Celica are two defferent people and they seem to have vary defferent taests in men so...

(Ragna x Nora)  
getting Taokaka vib from this one in the fact that they are both really hyper so Friends? yes most likly. Romance I dont see it.

(Ragna X one of the maidens)  
well we have only seen one and she is in a coma/dies so idk about the other three. ( OC's maybe if writen well idk)

(Ragna x Harem)  
would really like to not see this but it is a populer genre

(Ragna x No pairing)  
he just stays close friends with the girls in his life  
he may date one or two but nothing lasts and they move on

these are just some ideas and it would be awsome to see if anyone can make anything good out of them. I would try but i cant write to save my ass so yeah...  
rateing would probly be (M) for safty and Ragna does use Valgur language a good bit.  
if someone does use tthis or some of the ideas here thats great because we need more BB/RWBY Crossovers. and i cant wait to read it or them  
so thanks for reading and good luck.  
oh and let me know what you think about some of these ideas. thanks.


End file.
